jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Carol Welsman
Carol Welsman (born September 29, 1960 in Toronto) is a Canadian jazz vocalist and pianist. She is the granddaughter of conductor/composer Frank Welsman and the sister of composer John Welsman. She has been nominated 5 times for the Juno Award. video:Carol Welsman performs "Do I love you?" video:By the time I get to Phoenix - Carol Welsman Live Carol Welsman attended Boston's Berklee College of Music and majored in piano performance. She studied voice in Europe. In 1990 she returned to Toronto and joined the Jazz Performance Faculty at the University of Toronto and in addition to giving private lessons developed a jazz vocal improvisation ensemble. Since then she has been teaching classes, clinics and workshops at colleges and universities both in Canada and the US. A survey of Carol Welsman's educational work can be found in her online resume In 1995 she issued her first CD "Lucky to be me", with jazz standards and her own song "This Lullaby", which she presented on September 11, 2004 on the Larry King show commemorating 9/11.Video of part of the interview and presentation of the song on YOUTUBE The song was also adopted by Celine Dion on her 2004 "Miracle" CD as "Baby, Close Your Eyes". Welsman also wrote lyrics for several singers e. g. for Ray Charles, and Nicole Scherzinger of The Pussycat Dolls. Together with Herbie Hancock she co-hosted the 2000 Billboard Jazz Awards. In 2005 she was the subject of a documentary called "Language of Love", produced by Stormy NIghts productions. Shot in Brazil, Italy and North America, Carol performs with Herbie Hancock, Brazilian superstar Djavan, and Romano Musumarra. Her 2009 CD, “I Like Men” - Reflections of Miss Peggy Lee, was voted Top 5 Album Pick of the Year 2009 in USA Today. On April 30, 2010 she appeared on Marian McPartland's Piano Jazz and was interviewed by guest host Jon Weber. NPR Radio broadcast here Carol Welsman's native language is English and so are most of her songs, but she also sings and teaches in French and a few of her songs are in Portuguese. Discography Albums * 1987: Just Imagination (EMI) * 1995: Lucky to be me (Welcar Music) * 1997: Inclined (Welcar Music) * 1999: Swing Ladies, Swing - A Tribute to Singers of the Swing Era (Welcar Music) * 2001: Hold Me (BMG Music Canada) * 2003: The Language of Love (produced by Oscar Castro Neves, Savoy) * 2005: What'cha Got Cookin' (Ludlow Music, Columbia Records, Japan) * 2007: Carol Welsman (Justin Time Records, International Release, produced by Jimmy Haslip) * 2008: "Memories of You" - A tribute to Benny Goodman, with clarinetist Ken Peplowski (Japan Release - Muzak Records/Welcar Music) * 2009: I like Men – Reflections of Miss Peggy Lee (produced by Jimmy Branly and Carol Welsman, Welcar Music) * 2012: Journey (produced by Pierre Coté & Jimmy Branly) Featured * 2009: Bande Originale du film L'enfance de l'Art - Film Soundtrack by Romano Musumarra (GM.Musipro) (three tracks) External links * Carol Welsman's website * Review by Don Heckman (PDF) * Biography (Canadian Jazz Archive) References Category:Vocalists